User blog:PatchM142/Nexus Tower update June 1!
'The following is credited to a recent LEGO Universe Press Release.' The LEGO® Universe community has answered the call, recently completing construction on Nexus Tower, the biggest in-game structure ever built! As Nexus Tower opens its doors soon, tons of new content is being released for all players to explore and enjoy. This will include new characters, weapons, Faction-specific pets, and over 50 new missions, as well as access to the new LEGO Universe Vault system for safe-keeping extra models and gear. Thanks to the multitudes of minifigures who donated bricks to the recent community mission, Nexus Tower is now complete! Standing tall as the largest structure in LEGO Universe, Nexus Tower serves to protect Imagination from the chaotic Maelstrom, and is the new headquarters for the four Factions of the Nexus Force coalition. Nexus Tower will be the main social center of the Universe, with existing and future content accessible from portals within the hub. You can blast off from Nexus Tower’s Launchpad to game worlds far and wide - Nimbus Station, Crux Prime, LEGO Club, Starbase 3001 and beyond! Beginning soon, players can fly to Nexus Tower from the Race Place launch pad in Nimbus Station. ''Take me to your leader… As the Faction Leaders set up shop in Nexus Tower, players will finally be able to meet their fearless leaders for the first time, performing missions, receiving rewards and learning more about the LEGO Universe history from its founders: Duke Exeter, the mighty warrior of the honorable Sentinels; Dr. Overbuild, the master builder of the Assembly Faction; Hael Storm, a born explorer known for his wise-cracking antics in the Venture League; and Vanda Darkflame, who’ll win her battles by any means necessary for the Paradox, the most mysterious Faction of all. Over 50 new missions and achievements will be added with the Nexus Tower update, rewarding players not only with bricks and gear, but also with new background details on the four Faction Leaders, clues about upcoming storyline twists, and host of crazy new characters and vendors, some of which fans will recognize from the collectible LEGO minifigures product line. Players can also visit their Faction Vendor to check out the new Valiant Weapons - so powerful that they’ll need both hands to wield them! By popular demand, a massive Vault in Nexus Tower has been constructed - the perfect place to store all of those items, treasures, models and goodies that players don’t want to lug around in their Backpack! Rumor has it that players may also be able to remotely access Vaults with a special Property Safe, but they’ll need to find one first… Updates Nexus Tower update Includes Here’s a peek at other new content, gameplay updates and improved functionality that players can look forward to: *''New Daily Missions - Embark on 20+ new Daily Missions available from the Faction Reps! *''New Rockets - Blast off in a new ride inspired by Nexus Tower, the Nexus Talon Dropship or the famous Venture Koi! '' *''Faction pets - Players can complete furry new quests to obtain their special Faction pet.'' *''Commendation Vendor - Have you sold or deleted some of your Mission and Achievement Rewards, but now you’d like them back? No problem, just visit Admiral Honor Accolade in the Sentinel vendor area in Nexus Tower. He has lost and forgotten treasures in stock now! '' *''New Items Galore - Other vendors throughout Nexus Tower sell amazing new items and gear. Use the Foreman’s Radio to drop a piano on your enemies, or the Man Eating Plant to gobble them up! And when you really want to pound on the Maelstrom, we’ve got two words for you: Mole Whacker! '' *''New Reward Models - Build on your Property with the new Construction Set, Office Set and an even larger selection from the Micro City Set!'' *'' Upgraded Launch Pads! Launch pads have been reconfigured to select the first rocket in players’ Backpacks.'' *''Multi-Missions! Some mission givers will now offer more than one mission at once. Accept as many or as few as you like!'' Nimbus Station update Includes *Removal of Nexus Jawbox *''Removal of Crux Prime launchpad. You will be able to launch to Crux Prime from Nexus Tower.'' *''Kurt Tussle missions will be slightly reconfigured to match the launchpad change.'' Crux Prime update Includes *Nexus Tower image will now be shown completed *''Launchpad will return player to Nexus Tower, not Nimbus Station.'' Read Faction Gear updates Here Category:Blog posts